


I'll Stay

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-26
Updated: 2009-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade comes, to be there for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Stay

Slade Wilson moved with his accustomed quiet into the room, sitting in the empty chair beside the bed. He listened to the hushed noises surrounding him, wishing for one long moment that the sounds of the various electronic devices in the room could drown out the sounds he did not want to hear.

He looked at his son's sleeping face, seeing that peace and strength there that had never been lacking in all the years he had known Joseph. Even now, as time took its toll, Joey was the strongest man Slade could ever imagine knowing. His son had survived horror upon horror, and now faced death with the equanimity of a life lived strongly.

"You're staring." The words ceased to be strange to him years ago, but now Slade is thankful they are possible. He knows the effort to speak is at least a little less troubling than signing would have been.

"You were sleeping."

"I'll sleep longer soon," Joey told him. His green eyes opened, filmed by age, to look at his father's face. "You came, though."

"I'll stay."

It would cut him open, each time that valiant heart faltered. It would tear his soul in half when it finally stopped. But Slade Wilson would be there for his son.

"You shouldn't."

"When did that ever stop me?"

Joey chuckled softly, then reached out.

Slade's hands both wrapped around the one, aged and gnarled, unable to paint or play any longer, and held on until the end came.


End file.
